Flack's Christmas
by Jade Storms
Summary: Flack tries to woo the new girl at the annual Christmas party.. Rating just to be safe for mild language and suggestive dialogue. M&Ms and SMacked in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lilly._**

**_Author's Note: Alas, I have been meaning to work on this story but with gift-wrapping, baking, sending Christmas cards and wild parties (okay, so only one and it wasn't wild. Just dancing crazily in my living room) I haven't really had time to work on it. And seeing as Christmas is only eight days away, I'm going to try and get a chapter up every other day to compensate. Hope you love this story, and remember to review! (No flames please) Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!_**

**_Prologue_**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…."

Ah, the Christmas season. Snow was falling, Santa Claus was on every corner, people were rushing to buy the perfect gift. The lab was decorated in garland, strung with lights and of course, Mistletoe. And it was none other than Don Flack who was rounding the corner to his desk, singing Christmas carols as he drank his coffee.

"Yo, Kelly.. Wanna keep it down?"

Flack, suddenly jarred from his happy mood, turned to give Danny Messer a small glare. How dare that.. Person insult his wonderful singing? His voice was music to most people's ears.

"Well, scrooge, wanna drop dead?" He snapped with a wave of his head as he smirked.

"I guess that answers my question.." Danny grimaced. The area was bustling and he was slammed into as he sat down at his desk, right across from Flack's. His desk was littered with papers, an empty coffee cup and a few Christmas cards. Kinda like Flack's. Flack dropped down in his seat and sighed.

"I love Christmas.."

Danny muttered something and looked up at Flack. "Ya goin' to the Christmas party, Flack-O?"

Flack took a moment to answer. He'd been flipping through some papers and had found an old case file that he took a moment to read. He finally looked up however and sighed. "Ah,.. I don't think so.."

Before Danny could ask why not, Mac Taylor and a girl entered the room and made their way towards the two. Flack's jaw dropped when he saw the girl, who smiled back at him. She was averaged size and height, with shoulder length red hair and cool green eyes. She had a badge on her belt and Mac smiled as he glanced from her to Danny and Flack.

"Don, Danny, this is the new girl in from Chicago, Detective Lilly Graham. Lilly, this is Detectives Don Flack and Danny Messer."

"How you doin'?" Danny smiled

Don just nodded, hurriedly turning away.

Mac continued. "Anyway, since this is a busy week, you'll have time to get to know each other at the Christmas party." Mac then left, taking Lilly with him to meet the others.

Don stared after them and turned to Danny. "I'm going to the Christmas party."

**_To be Continued.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One_**

It was a cold day in New York City. It was raining, and not that cool rain you loved in the summertime. No, the chilling cold rain you hated in the winter that made you want to stay inside and watch TV. But ah, today Donald Flack had a mission. He had on his best suit, favorite tie and had made sure his face was smooth as a baby's bottom. He was ready for anything. Criminals, criminals with guns, runaway criminals and-  
Not rain.  
The minute he opened his door, he groaned and gave a heavy sigh, grabbing the umbrella just inside the door. He opened it as he stepped into the rain and began to whistle as he headed towards his car.

"Hey, Mr. Flack!"

Don turned, almost slamming into the boy that was grinning up at him. "Eric! My boy, whaddya doing here?"

"I'm out of school, today. For Christmas. I just wanted to ask you something." The little boy was an eight year old son of one of Don's neighbors. He had spiky blonde hair and sparkling green eyes that blinked up at Don with anticipation.

"Sure, kid, what is it?"

"Can you come by my school on Saturday, to see my play?"

Saturday. That was the day before Christmas Eve. And the part wasn't until Christmas eve.. "Of course! What time?"

"7:30." Eric smiled, and a minute later ran off into the rain back home

_**CSI NY**_

"Someone's in a good mood." Lindsay teased, coming up behind Don who was sitting at his desk, whistling.

Don looked up and grinned at her, leaning back and proudly crossing his arms across his chest. "Well it just so happens, I plan to ask that Lilly Graham out."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "The new girl?"

"Yep. And, I plan to catch her under the mistletoe at the party."

"In.. what order?" Lindsay had a bad feeling about this.

"Well.. Kiss her. Ask her out. In a year, get married have kids.."

"Whoa, who's planning who's life?" Danny held out his hands and gave Lindsay and Don a weird look.

"Don's planning his wedding and life with the new girl, Lilly."

"C'mon, Flack. You and I both know that even if you and.. Lilly even end up going out it could very easily not be like you're thinking."

Don shrugged. "One can dream."

"Just don't come cryin' to me if that dream gets shattered," Danny muttered, glancing at Lindsay. "Yo, Montana. Going to the party?"

Lindsay merely shrugged, and walked off without another word.

**_CSI NY_**

"..Mm, I think if he were going to kill her, he'd wouldn't have called her. Of course, that's just my opinion. I'd keep tabs on him and pursue the other lead with the boyfriend. He was hitting her, so that could be a sign."

Stella nodded, smiled at Lilly and walked off just as Don slunk around the corner. Lilly stared at him for a second, not sure of what he was doing. The way he was acting, there should have been the Pink Panther music in the background. He slunk across the hall and around the other corner, looking back and forth.

"Uh.. Don, isn't it?" Lilly smiled at him, suppressing a laugh.

He didn't answer, but slid along the wall, finally diving down beside her desk and staying there. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Why Hello, Lilly. Didn't know this was your desk." He said her name slowly, his face slowly spreading into a grin.

Lilly blinked. "Yeah.. So.."

Don shrugged. "You going to the Christmas party?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Yup." He paused. "Wanna go with me to see a play Saturday night?"

Lilly blinked. Well, that was blunt. She didn't even know the guy, but what the heck. What did she have to lose? She smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

Don grinned. "I'll pick you up at your place, 6:30." He walked off without another word.

Lilly stared after him, mildly amused and freaked out. But hey.. He could find out where she lived. Maybe he was just being cute? Sighing and shaking her head, she went back to her papers.

_**CSI NY**_

Lindsay, who had been watching the scene, looked at Danny. "Does he think he's attractive?"

Danny shrugged. "He can pass for crazy and eccentric but if he's looking for suave and debonair, He's out of luck. And he's going for something waaay out of his league."

Lindsay turned to him before leaving as well. "I bet that's what you thought about me."

Danny watched her go, laughing as he rubbed his hands together and walked away.

**_Author's Note: Yes, I decided to add some M&Ms and SMacked in here. You'll see SMacked in the next chapter. And our little Flackie's getting gutsy, asking a girl he doesn't even know out on a date! And didn't even tell her it was an Elementary School play either.. Oh well, he is a grown man after all. Remember to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two_**

"Hey, Mac. Going to the party?"

Mac looked up to see a smiling Stella sitting across from him, and returned the smile. "Uh, I think I am. Maybe get some of that famous eggnog everyone's talking about.."

Stella laughed. "Well, watch out. I hear there's going to be mistletoe." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and Mac would have swore on his life that he knew what she was thinking, which caused his smile to widen.

"Well, you watch yourself too. I have a five star kissing rate." He teased.

She raised her eyebrows. "Ooh, you have references?"

He laughed. "I could scrounge up a few."

Just then, Stella's cell phone rang, but before she answered it, she gave him a mischievous smile. "I think I wanna find out for myself."

**_CSI NY_**

**_Saturday_**

Okay, things had been a little tough this week. At first, Mac had refused to give Don Lilly's address, and he finally had given in by Thursday. After his shift he'd done a trial run, careful to make sure she didn't see him. Then Friday, he'd gotten his lucky suit cleaned, and picked up some flowers. And now, he was ready. Don checked his watch after straightening his tie, finding that it was already time to go.

**_CSI NY_**

"It's my life, it's now or never… I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive.." Lilly sang along with her favorite song, "It's my life" By Bon Jovi as she brushed hair and danced in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom. She was actually really excited about her date with Don… he seemed like a great guy and he was taking her to a play. Who could refuse that?

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The horrible screaming made her jump a mile and drop her brush as she stared at the window.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

She finally went to the window and opened it , her jaw dropping in shock.

"Don?!"

Don smiled. "HEY! YOU READY TO GO!?"

She laughed. "You can stop screaming. I can hear you.. And yes, I'm almost ready to go."

Don nodded, holding up a bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you!"

Lilly smiled. He was also thoughtful and romantic. This wasn't going to be such a bad night after all..

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I couldn't really think of much to do in between and I'm also running low on time.. but updates should be fast and steady for this story. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I promise the next chapter will be longer!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Three_**

"So.. You like New York so far?" Don glanced at Lilly from his place in the driver's seat, where he was in fact driving, and flashed her one of those smiles.

Lilly returned the smile. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not used to it yet but I like it."

"You miss Chicago very much?"

"No, not really. I didn't like it to begin with, I just moved there because my brother was a sergeant there, and he pulled some strings to get me a job."

"How's there Crime Lab?"

"I don't know, actually. I just started in the Crime Lab here. I was Homicide in Chicago."

"Oh." Seeming to run out of questions, an awkward silence settled into the car and Don gave a long sigh. "Well, uh--"

Suddenly, Lilly's cell phone rang, a chirpy little tune that was annoying after too long. She smiled at him apologetically and answered it. "Detective Graham." She listened for a few seconds, followed by an "uh-huh, yes.. Yes, yes… okay.. Okay, yes. Yes I will. Thank you." before finally hanging up. "Um.. Don?" She winced. "I'm needed at a scene in Queens. Think we can reschedule?"

Don felt like beating the steering wheel, but managed a very charming smile and nodded. "Of course, Lilly. Need me to drive you?"

"No, I can take a cab back to my place to get my kit. But I'll see you at the Christmas party tomorrow, right?" She smiled hopefully.

Don nodded. "Of course. Sorry you're going to miss the play."

"Oh, that's okay. We can go to another one whenever." She sighed as she opened the door, stepping onto the curb Don had pulled the car beside. "So, thanks.. I'm sure it would have been fun." She smiled again and with that, closed the door and ran to hail a cab.

Don sighed as he pulled the car back into traffic, heading towards the elementary school. What a letdown. But it wasn't like it was her fault. And she had mentioned going some other time. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

**_CSI NY_**

He'd spoken too soon.

As soon as Eric, dressed as Santa Claus, had stepped unto the stage, he'd barfed his guts up then slipped and fell in it. After that, the play was cancelled because the Mrs. Claus had ran screaming and refused to go near the stage, and the eight tiny reindeer had wandered off. It was hard not to laugh, but for Eric's sake, Don kept it in. After that, he went home and got into his Sponge-Bob Pajamas and laid in bed, watching a "Full House" marathon.

**_CSI NY_**

**_Sunday_**

Ah, Christmas eve.

Danny was combing his hair in the locker room, making sure his long sleeved t-shirt was just right, and his glasses were straight. He'd considered contacts, but in his opinion, glasses were easier. He had to look not just good, but great, because tonight he planned on getting little Miss Montana under the mistletoe..

"What are you doing?"

Danny jumped, slamming his head into the door of his locker, ricocheting backwards and slamming into someone. He regained his balance, and whirled around, a glare spreading across his face. "Donald Flack, I swear to God if you ever do that again.."

Don blinked. "Why are you doing your hair, Cinderfella?"

Danny made a face. "Cinderfella? Wasn't that a movie?"

Don shrugged, going and sitting on the bench between the row of lockers. "How should I know? Anyway, you planning on wooing Lindsay tonight?"

"Wooing? Don, you should have been born in the 1900's, I swear. Nobody says that these days." Danny smoothed out his stubble, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Do I look good?"

Don made a face. "Danny, I ain't that kind of guy. Ask Stella. Or better yet, Lindsay." Don smirked.

Danny didn't retort, he just grabbed a small wrapped present and waved at Don, skirting out of the locker room. "Hurry up.. The party's startin'."

**_CSI NY_**

"Ahem."

Mac jumped. He'd been leaning against the doorway, watching his colleague's wandering around the party, talking, laughing and drinking Eggnog, but was now aware that someone was behind him. He turned, a small smile reaching his lips as he saw who it was. "Yes, Stella?"

A grinning Stella was staring at him, one finger pointing upward wordlessly. Mac followed the finger and looked up, his smile widening. "Ah, I believe you're trying to tell me something, Stella Bonasera."

She nodded, still grinning.

"Well, I still have to play by the rules, now don't I ?" He was just teasing her now.

Another nod.

He gave a dramatic sigh, twisting to fully face her, his expression fighting to stay bored. "Alright, then.. Here goes." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, kissing back as she heard whoops and cat-calls. A few people started clapping, and soon the whole room was clapping. Mac pulled back with a grin, looking at they're audience.

"Well.. We get it good. We're happy and so are they." He teased, looking to Stella.

Stella merely blushed.

**_Author's Note: Well, this is almost it. The next chapter, AKA, the last chapter (which will be very long, I might add) will be posted Sunday, which is in fact Christmas eve. The last chapter will be poor Flack trying to catch Lilly under the mistletoe, and Danny and Lindsay's evening. Thanks for all the great reviews, guys!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Four_**

"Havin' a good time?"

Lindsay smiled at Danny, who was smiling at her from his spot by the eggnog bowl. "Yeah, except a certain gentleman hasn't asked me to dance."

"Hmm.. Who is it? I gotta be sure and whip his ass.." Danny laughed.

"You."

Danny blinked for a second, thankfully managing to keep his eggnog down, careful not to spew it all over Lindsay. "Me."

"You." She smiled, glad she finally got to put him in the corner. She would have felt mean had she not loved it so much.

"Well then.. I suppose you'd say yes if I asked you to dance then?"

Lindsay smiled again. "I might be willing."

Danny laughed, suddenly catching sight of the mistletoe above them. "But first.. I've got something else to take care of." He pulled her to him, giving her a melting kiss.

**_CSI NY_**

Don emerged into the party, straightening his tie and looking around. He only had one thing on his mind tonight, and that was catching Lilly under the mistletoe. Seriously. His date had been ruined, although he hadn't planned on kissing her then. Nope, he wanted that special Christmas kiss under the mistletoe that he would remember for the rest of his life. But as he looked around..

No Lilly.

Damn it. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? But as he headed over to the eggnog and cookies, he noticed Lilly talking to Mac. Mac.. Hmm.. Must have been work related. But the conversation dragged on forever, and when she finally moved away she started talking to some other stupid guy.. Not that Mac was stupid. All of a sudden, Don was very glad Mac couldn't read minds.

"Hey, Lilly!" He called, but she didn't hear him over the noise of the music.

To say the least, it was a very annoying night. By the second hour, he was convinced Lilly was ignoring him so he merely followed her around from a distance. She either didn't notice or just didn't pay any attention, because she never even glanced at him which made him even angrier. What had happened? Last night things had been fine.. Damn it, if Messer had done anything…

"Yo, Don--"

"Daniel Messer, what the hell did you say to Lilly?" Don turned around to glare at the shorter man, and Danny burst out laughing. "Danny, I swear to god.."

"Why would I say anything to Lilly? I figured you two had a good time last night.."

"Well we didn't. She got called to a scene and now she's ignoring me!" Don felt like curling into a ball and crying. The one hot girl in a long time who had finally taken an interest in him, had dumped it and he hadn't even realized it. That must've been why she got called away.. There was no crime scene.

Danny sighed, placing a hand on Don's shoulder. "Donnie, listen to me. If it's one thing you should know, it's not to let the girl get the upper hand.."

He trailed off as Lindsay walked up giving him a narrowed eyed glare, arms crossed. "Excuse you? Let me give the advice." She pushed Danny out the way and stared up at Flack. "Try being nice to her. Be honest, and ask her if she really likes you. Women like honesty."

Danny pushed her out the way again. "Honesty? Pffft.. You gotta lie, tell her she looks beautiful and--"

"Oh, so telling her she looks beautiful would be a lie? Wait a second.. Were you lying to me?" Lindsay smacked him and Danny gave a yelp.

"Of course I wasn't lying to you? Do I have stupid written across my forehead?!"

"You will when I get through with you!!"

Don gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head and walking away from the now arguing couple. Yep, he could expect to attend the wedding in the not so far future. He finally decided to go outside and get some fresh air.. Maybe clear his head and decide how he was going to ignore Lilly.. How embarrassing. He'd put his butt out just to make her happy, make things perfect and make her like him but obviously, there was just nothing he could do. She was a grown woman, and if she didn't like him, she didn't have to act.

But she had been so perfect, so beautiful and everything he wanted. He wished he had gotten to know her better, maybe that would have gotten him somewhere. She probably had a more interesting past than him, the son of a cop who was the son of a cop who was the son of a cop who was the son of a .. yeah, you get the picture.

"Merry Christmas."

Don jumped, turning around and staring. "Lilly?"

Lilly smiled and wiggled her fingers at him. "I was trying to find you."

"Really." he said dryly, turning around putting his face into his hands. He heard Lilly sigh and a second later, she was sitting beside him on the curb.

"Sorry I haven't talked to you tonight, Don. Mac's been introducing all these people to me and all they have so many questions.." She trailed off, inhaling a deep breath of air and turning to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." he looked at her. "Look, I owe you an apology, Lilly."

She blinked. "Really? Why?"

He sighed, deciding to take Lindsay's advice over Danny's. "Well.. I thought you were ignoring me. And I thought maybe last night you just faked a crime scene so you could cancel, because you thought I was creepy and determined…"

She giggled. "You're sweet and determined. And it just so happens, I like that in a guy. And I didn't fake the crime scene, believe me. Ask Mac. Because the only thing I wanted to do was go to the play with you."

He chuckled. "It bombed anyway. Poor Eric got nervous and threw up."

"Huh?"

"Another thing I didn't tell you.. It was an elementary school play. Eric, my neighbor's son, was in it.. He threw up. We're really close."

Lilly moaned. "I missed it?! I love elementary school plays! Especially the Christmas ones, they're so cute!" She gave a heavy sigh. "Oh well, there's always next year.."

Don blinked. Wow. "And.. I was kinda wanting to catch you under the mistletoe tonight. Kind of like a special, special first kiss." He said quietly.

Lilly grinned at him, suddenly pulling mistletoe from behind her back. "Well, what are the odds.." She trailed off, leaning forward and kissing him. "How was that?"

A slow grin spread across Don's face. "I dunno.. Try it again."

She kissed him again. "And?"

"Mm.. I need another."

She laughed, humoring him by kissing him a few more times. "Now what's the verdict?

"I think.. I think I like. You and your kissing."

Lilly laughed. "Alright, now that we've got that out of the way," She teased, poking him. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well… I'm the son of a cop, who was the son of a cop, who was also the son of a cop, who also happened to be a cop.."

**_Author's Note: I did it!!!! Sorry if it seems shorter than you expected.. I'm running a little low on time. But here it is, the final chapter with Don finally getting what he wanted for Christmas! I'd just like to thank all of you who have given me such great reviews and faithfully read every chapter.. So have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year!! And remember.. turn off the fireplace for Santa tonight!! _**

**_Jade_**


End file.
